


Devotion of Many Kinds

by KeiranTDO



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Before Transitioning, Gen, Trans Character, backstory for a player character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Draco loves three things before he becomes Draylin.





	Devotion of Many Kinds

When Draylin went by Draco, they went by he, and he was born to not poor farmers but not rich farmers outside of Sol. He thought his Momma was beautiful and refined and his Da was devoted to both work and Vitaus and the child admired his Da so much.

He worked on the farm from his very first memory, going to school only long enough to learn to read and write and do simple maths so he could take over the paperwork for his Da who had a hard time with both and his Momma who grew increasingly distant.

Draco was the happiest he could remember when his sister was born, he didn't understand what cheating and infidelity meant until he was much older, but he knew his sister was different than him, and that's why his Momma and Da started sleeping in different rooms and the baby stayed with him.

It was a few weeks later that his Momma left to live with Cousin, leaving without the baby, and Da loved his daughter but always looked sad when he thought Draco wasn't looking.

Draco took to being an older brother to the baby, Shaylin, as well as he took to farming. He had no thoughts of any greater life, he had Da, Shaylin, and Momma's jewellery she left behind. He kept Shaylin safe and taught her everything he could, how to pet the animals, where to hid veggies you don't want to eat to feed to the animals later, how to wash behind her half-elf ears and learned to tie back her beautiful blonde hair.

It was when he was 15 that the bandits attacked the farm, and his Da died before he heard the call. Draco hid Shaylin under the bed and told her not to move until someone came to help.

And he took the wood chopping axe from the back door and ran after the bandits, wanting nothing more than to keep them from knowing where Shaylin was.

He only injured two and killed one before they had him trapped underfoot with a sword at his heart. He prayed to Vitaus to shine light down on his sister and give her a happy life when he was gone, and for Admaere to be swift and gentle when they took him.

Like a god's boon, that same moment, paladins of The Order of Solstire came to drive the bandits away. They were gentle when they bandaged the scratch on Draco's chest, warning him it might scar, and were sweet and gentle with Shaylin, keeping her distracted from what had happened.

It was a few weeks later Cousin arrived to the temple where the Paladins had brought the children and he took one look at Draco, with whiskers growing in patches and two black eyes, and said he would only take Shaylin, obviously the boy was too violent to adjust to civilized life.  
Shaylin sobbed as Draco hugged her, whispering that she would be amazing, that she would have a privileged life, and that he loved her as much as the Sun and the Moon, and he gave her the necklace he always wore that reminded him of Momma but reminded Shaylin of him.

After they left Draco threw himself into work at the temple the same way he threw himself into being a farmer and a brother. He also threw himself into training how to fight, how to protect people, so he could someday do for others what was done for him.


End file.
